A Savage tale
by DarkLord98
Summary: A Distant future... Where the Plumbers and their greatest heroes have become corrupt. The remaining resistance's best hope is sent back through time to ensure that the dark future does not happen. He must destroy the heroine and villainess omnitrix wielders in or- Wait what! Check this challenge out in order to find out more. I might do this story in the future. Rated M for safety
1. Challenge

Here's a challenge for you people, that i might start doing myself

Story: A alternate Future where Ben became like the Justice Lords using the Olumbers as a buffer force, the remaining rebels have managed to make the Savagematrix, a working copy of the Ultimatrix, that selects the most Savage Evolutionary line of the Alien selected, giving it to the only Boy cabaple of using it. As they are in the middle of planning their final attack on the Plumbers, they attack them Ben 10 and his team spear-heading the attack, they have Eon send him to the past, but something went wrong and when he arrives he finds out that Ben and Albedo are girls in this Time line

Information on the Savagematrix:

1: It looks the and has the same features as the Omnitrix shown in Omniverse.

2: Unlike the Omnitrix it does have the Evolution feature, and can be used to hack other machines

3: It can be used to track other Omnitrixes and Ultimatrixes, listen on to Plumber transmissions

4: Added aliens to the Omnitrix:

A Chimera Sui Generis (Vilgax's species. Sample taken from Vilgax)

Ragnarok's species. Feel free to make a name up for it

Khyber's Species

The Map Making Dragons (Shown in Alien Force)

Ultimos's Species. And for the love of Jashin/God don't make the name even similar to Kryptonian

Uxorite(Xylene's species. Powers: Telekinetic and enhanced intelligence

Highbreed

5: The wielder can access the forms by thought and saying the Alien forms name( **No shouting the names!**)

6: The drawbacks: Prolonged use of the Savage forms will make the wielder more savage, beast like, start to see no distinction between friend and foe. Rapid changes will wear out the power quickly. the normal charge allows 30 transformations per day. it needs 5 minutes to recharge

Aliens removed from the Savagematrix:

Alien X

Way Big

Walkatrout

Pesky Dust

Molestache

The Worst

Rules:

1: The OC must be a boy and around Ben's age, but can't be related to Ben or any of the cast

2: The OC can become either a hero, villain or inbetween (Mercenary, Thief, etc..)

3: The pairing must end up as either OC+Ben(F)+Ester(This is the hero Route) or OC+Albedo(F)+Attea+Looma(This the villain route) or OC+Albedo(F)+Ben(F)+Attea+Looma(This is the "gray" route)

4: The OC can't be the same kind of dumbass as Ben and always slap and shout the names of his Alien forms in order to access them

5: You can't make the OC an OP bastard, in other words no: Love at first sight, no using the same Aliens over and over again and you can't make him a goddamn Gary stu he has to have a flaw, for example: he could be a little bit too rough on his enemies

6: Michael Morningstar Bashing is supported


	2. Prologue

**Hello folks! I decided to make a little preview on the Ben 10 story that i might start making, so read, try to enjoy and review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, Alien Force, Ultimate Alien or Omnivere, if i did i wouldn't be here now would I?**

* * *

**[Unknown time. Vilgax's warship]**

"Dr. Psychobos, Albedo. Is the device ready?" A huge person in armor asked the two people working on a workshop. One of them being a stubby, crab-like being with a somewhat robotic torso with a massive head, a long white-blue mustache and an odd symbol on his/it's fore head. The other being a human with silver hair and red eyes wearing a red coat.

"Y-Yes Vilgax. Th-The device is fully operational. Thanks to Albedo's knowledge and the blue prints given by Malware, while crude and corrupted, we were able to finish the device and i use the term loosely." answered the crab like alien

"And i was able to digitize and store all the alien DNA into the Savagematrix." said the Silver haired human said revealing the device that he and Psychobos were working. It resembles a black and orange wrist watch with a round faceplate with an orange S on the faceplate.

"And i presume that the user will be able to use it safely?" Vilgax asked stepping into the light revealing himself to look like a green alien with a sguid on his head and and huge forearms with metal studs on them wearing red armor

"Yes, we managed to stabilize the power boosters allowing the alien forms to have more power than the ones the Omnitrix allow Tennyson to transform into. Edward, come in." Albedo said as a 16-year old black haired boy wearing a black helmet with a orange tinted visor and a black trench coat over a black body suit with silver lines. He also wears black silver fingered gloves.

"So, it's that time huh?" He asks with a synchronized voice looking at the Savagematrix. Seeing Albedo nod, he picks up the Savagematrix and attaches it to his arm.

"Ye-" Vilgax was about to say but was interrupted as an explosion rocked the ship they looked at the door way as the saw an old man in a coat over a Black bodysuit holding his side

"It's the Plumbers! That filthy rat Argit sold us out. We have to use plan B." the old man said as he opened a silver and purple portal "Edward hurry! Go to the past and make sure that this future will not happen!" The old man said as he fell.

"You heard what Eon said. Edward go we'll go hold them off!" Albedo said as he formed into an grey skinned bidebal cross between a triceratops and an ankylosaurus with blue shells on his shoulders with brown spikes. He then transformed his knuckles into four-barreled missile launchers as he and Vilgax ran to the hallway

* * *

**[Edward's P.O.V. (Point of view)]**

"Edward, before you go, i have something for you that might be of use to you and i use the term loosely." Psychobos said suprisingly without a stutter as he walked over to a vault opening it, he took out a black metal gauntlet "This here is one of my greatest creations: the TechArm, it uses highly advanced nanotech similar to the Galvanic Mechamorph's ,allowing it to hack any machine." Dr. Psychobos said as he handed me the gauntlet.

"Thank you Dr. Psychobos." I said as i attached it to my right arm and jumped through the portal as it closed.

* * *

**And that's it for now and now i ask you people a question. Which road should Edward walk? The white hero road, or the black villain, or perhaps the grey Mercenary/Thief/Etc.. road, the choice is yours! Oh, and if anyone is wondering then no, Edward isn't purely human.**

**PS: I'll eventually do all the roads, the voting will simply decide the order. **


	3. Chapter 1

**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! DL98 here with newest chapter of Savage Tale! I knew it H2O for the win! the pokemon battle royale on death battle was awesome! Anyways the votes currently are:**

**Good: 1**

**Evil: 1**

**Gray: 5**

"Speech"

"Here is 'Sarcasm' inside a sentence"

_"thought"_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10. If i did i wouldn't be here now would i?**

**Edit: Here's a re-posted version of it since i noticed some Grammar errors on the original.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The More things change.**

* * *

"Yeah, you better run!" Shouts a 16-year old girl with brown hair and green eyes wearing a black and green T-shirt under a white hoodie with a green 10 on the left breast and brown pants**(Jen) **as she chases a red-haired man in a tuxedo with black and white striped sleeves and clown make up and a clown nose**(Zombozo)** holding a metal container with a brain in it. With her is a a red-ish brown haired girl with green eyes wearing a white shirt under a dark blue sweater, black stockings under a black mini skirt**(Gwen) **and a black haired guy with black eyes wearing a grey and brown striped long sleeved shirt under a ragged black T-shirt with a padlock necklace marked with an "11" and blue jeans**(Kevin)**. as they race across the rooftops Gwen throws a pink energy blast at Zombozo who dodges the blasts by extending his arms and jumping through a glass window and doing a barrel roll. Gwen then forms a energy bridge as the team slides down where Zombozo went. As Zombozo stands up and starts running as our heroes slides down and gwen shoots and energy blast at Zombozo hitting him causing the brain case to fly backwards.

"I got it!" Kevin shouts as he grabs the case and slides on the floor, tripping Zombozo as he slides

"Really, Zombozo. What kind of sick'o steals from a brain bank? Gwen asls as she and Jen stare down at the criminally insane clown "

Why does Bellwood even have a brain bank?" Kevin asks as he holds up the brain case

"Thank you my boy, a mind is a terrible thing to waste." Zombozo says as he extends his arm and snatches the brain case from Kevin and flees by jumping down to the street in front of a truck causing it to stop

"C'mon give me something good." Jen says as she slaps the dial on the Omnitrix

"Not what i was going for... But I can work with this." Jen says as she transformed into a slim humanoid being with crab-like claws and vlack and yellow body with slight curves and skull-like head with green eyes floating between two shoulder spikes**(Lodestar)**.

"Kevin!" Jen/Lodestar shouts as Kevin jumps down on a truck absorbing minerals from it, covering himself with metal.

"On it!" Kevin shouts as he jumps towards Jen/Lodestar, who throws him at Zombozo causing him to lose the brain case

"My brain! I'm losing my mind!" Zombozo shouts as he kicks Kevin away with a helicopter kick and runs towards the case, but is blasted back by Gwen with a energy blast, but he jumps right back up and extends his arm to grab it, but is dragged with it towards Jen/Lodestar, losing his grip on it he falls and passes out

* * *

**[Later...]**

"C'mon you have to admit, you love this stuff as much as i do, Gwen. I can't believe that you're really going to leave." Jen says to Gwen as they stand by Kevins Car.

"Yeah, wouldn't you skip a few grades if you had some brains?" Kevin asks as he throws the brain case to Jen.

"There are plenty of colleges near bellwood that you could go to." Jen says to Gwen as he adjust her grip on the case

"Not quite same as the Ivy League." Gwen answers. " I told you. We've spent years saving the world. I just want to see some of that I've been saving." Gwen adds.

"I know, I get it. Well hurry back troublesome Duo is more than enough to take on whatever that the universe dishes out." Jen says excitedly to Kevin.

"I'm not coming back Jen. I found a place near campus." Kevin answers.

"So... This is goodbye?" Jen questions sadly.

"Of course not. There're Holidays and semester breaks, and besides, we're cousins. It's not like we're never gonna see eachother again. Right." Gwen says smiling.

"Right." Jen answers smiling.

"Later, man." Kevin says as he and Jen do a fistbump.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Kevin says as he gives Jen a noogie.

"Count on it." Jen says as she's let loose from the noogie.

"Come to think of it, don't do anything you'd usually do either." Kevin quips.

"Take care of yourself, doofus." Gwen says playfully after giving Jen a hug.

"You too, dweeb." Jen answers, smiling.

"Oh! What a touching moment...Too bad you would never have caught me all by you're lonesome." A tied up Zombozo says after Gwen and Kevin drive off.

"Watch it, Zombozo! I don't need a team to get the job done! I'm a superhero. I can do this no problem." Jen says to Zombozo as she walks towards him.

"Why am i telling this to crazy monster clown." Jen asks rhetorically.

"Time to put my money where my mouth is." **(Cue grumbling stomach.)**

"But first, time to put food where my mouth is." Jen says.

**[Mr. Smoothy.]**

"Nah, it wouldn't be the same." Jen says as she rides past a Mr. Smoothy place to Max's plumbing.

"Grandpa Max?" Jen asks as she walks to a bathroom, putting the lights on and pulling the lever and lowered into a elevator which leads to an high-tech base with all kinds of Aliens and humans wearing white armor. Sliding down the stairs to what looks like a kitchen.

"Hey, you're just in time Jen." says a fairly overweight grey haired man in his late 60's wearing a black T-shirt under red button up Hawaiian shirt with a floral design wearing white pants**(Max**) and carrying a pot.

"What'cha making?" Jen asks looking at the pot.

"Vendurian Goolah," Max says as he pulls the lid from the pot and tentacles come out, grab Jen and lift her into air, but let her go as Max blasts the tentacles with a laser pistol.

"It's fresh." Max says as he closes the lid.

"Ah, no thanks, I'm oddly enough not hungry. I think i'll go back on patrol" Jen says slightly disgusted and a little bit scared of the Goolah.

"Jen, before you go, i have something here that ought to cheer you up." Max says turning to the closets.

"Hey. I am cheerful, I'm psyched to go out and find super hero action to get into**(Cue grumbling stomach.)** and something to eat that's not in the tentacle food group" Jen says while looking at her grumbling stomach.

"I just got the data in on your new-" Max said, but was interrupted by an explosion and an alarm.

**[Plumbers Command center]**

Jen and Grandpa Max arrive to the command center as the alarm lights glow, casting the center in a red glow.

"I got this." Jen says confident and runs off.

"Wait for back-up.. I'll send alpha team." Grandpa Max shouts after Jen.

"I don't need a team, I'm me!" Jen replies arrogantly as she steps into the elevator.

* * *

**[Pakmar's ruined toilet store.]**

"Woah... Bye bye building." Jen says as she sees the crater and what remains of a building.

"What could have done this?" Jen asks as she slid to the bottom of the crater, but unknown to her, she is being watched by a red eyed turquiose alien wearing a black suit with a red stripe in the middle and grey pants. Covering his clothes are bones. with him is a dinosaur and dog-like alien, being blueish-grey in color. it has spike-like hair running down from her collar to the tip of its tail. It has sharp red eyes and black lines on her neck and legs wearing a red spiked collar.

The turquiose alien takes a hexagon shaped machine with a red and silver symbol on it, the symbol resembling an open mouth with sharp teeth and attaches it to the dog-like aliens collar. With a growl the alien dog starts running and the turquiose alien whistles through the gills on his chin causing the dog to transform into a huge, beast with a crab-like body, long horned rhino-like face with sunken red eyes and a dark purple and grey color schemed rock-like skin as it jumps towards Jen who dodges it.

"Whoa! let me guess you must be what took the building down. Very good work, very thorough." Jade says as she looks at the alien beast.

"Get ready to meet a friend of mine i like to call Humungosaur." Jen says as she slaps down on the omnitrix dial transforming into an alien with a monkey like body with four three-fingered arms, six green eyes and blue fur over a dark blue center and a grey striped tail with the omnitrix symbol on the center of a green vest, covering a pair of C-Cup breasts.**(Spidermonkey)**

"Huh?" Jade questions as she is tackled into the side of the crater.

"Why do you hate me, new Omnitrix?" Jen/Spidermonkey asks as she struggles to get free.

"If i was Humungosaur you would be so sorry, right now." Jen/Spidermonkey says as she shoots webbing from her tail trying to close the alien beast's jaw, but failing making the beast angry and bashing it's horn and Jen/Spidermonkey back into the wall.

"Well, that was a big help." Jen/Spidermonkey says as she manages to get her head free.

"The bigger they are, the harder they... Oh come on." Jen/Spidermonkey says as she pulls on the web that she shot at the remains of the building, causing it to crumple on both her and the alien beast.

"I may be small, but I'm wirey!" Jen/Spidermonkey says as she lifts the piece of the building that she was trapped under.

"Yeah, I should've expected that." Jen/Spidermonkey says as she sees the alien beast come out of the rubble unharmed and immedeatly starts chasing her, trying to crush her under it's spiked claws, but gets blinded in its right eye, flips over and would've impaled her if not for the turquiose alien gill-whistling it away as Jen/Spidermonkey covers her eyes.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, and don't come back!" Jen/Spidermonkey shouts punching the air.

"The stories are true that Tennyson is worthy prey." the turquiose alien says in a brittish accent.

"Is it gone?" A little green alien with warts on his face wearing a black suit and silver armor asks Jen, as he jumps out from a alien toilet.

"Who are you?" Jen asks from the alien.

"I'm Pakmar. This is my place...Was my place Pakmar's place!" the little alien shouts as he jumps out of the toilet.

"Well, you're safe now." Jen says, proud of her heroic deed.

"My hero." Pakmar says, his tone heavy with sarcasm, picking up a broom, swiping it around the crater.

"Can i help?" Jen asks Pakmar.

"No, go away. I don't want anymore trouble." Pakmar answers sharply.

"Yeah, I think it's a little too late for that."Jen says as she looks around the crater.

"All i wanted was to run my emproium in peace, now it's in _pieces_." Pakmar says sadly.

Trying to be helpful, Jen lifts a alien toilet and presses a button causing pink water to spray out of it and makes what looks like a seat to spin like propeller.

"Eh, different aliens have different needs." Pakmar comments nonchalantly and shrugs.

"Don't even wanna know." Jen replies.

"So.. um, the thing that did this to your place, dissatisfied customer?" Jen asks.

"Hardly, some offworld lowlifes are shaking down us law-abiding businessmen. We pay them Taydenite, they protect us. Only thing is, we don't pay they're the ones we need the protecting from." Pakmar answers.

"Have they threatened anyone else?" Jen questions Pakmar.

"Only every Alien shop in Bellwood. Yeesh, kid where you've been!" Pakmar answers.

* * *

**[Bellwood. Mr. Baumman's store]**

"Alright , what do you know." Jen asks a pot bellied, partially bald grey haired man wearing glasses, a dark pink bowtie and a light pink-striped yellow shirt with a dark pink apron and brown pants stacking cans.

"I know lot's of things." answers as he continues stacking the cans.

"Anything about an alien protection racket in bellwood." Jen asks as finishes stacking the cans.

"Nope." he lies.

"So, they haven't been coming around here?"Jen asks.

"Who's been coming around where." he says as he looks at his watch nervously.

"Right." Jen answers suspiciously.

"Okay then, nice seeing you again Jen. Enjoy a free **(I couldn't understand what he said)** sandwich, to go." Mr. Baumman says as he hands Jen a sandwich and starts pushing her out of the store.

"They're on their way here aren't they?" Jen asks as stops pushing.

"Jen, please, it's a simple arrangement, I pay them, they_ leave_, which is what i want you to do right now." Mr. Baumman says sternly as he crosses his arms.

"But, Mr. Baumman, I can stop them." Jen says calmly.

"No!" Mr. Baumman shouts angry.

"Everytime you're in my shop you ruin it." Mr. Baumman continues.

"You think that I'm going to mess up your place more than they do?" Jen asks as Mr. Baumman glares at her with a suspicious look on his face.

"Okay, one time. What if i just sit quietly at the counter, and blend in like any other customer. I promise, you won't even notice I'm here." Jen says as Mr. Baumman snatches the sandwich from her.

"***Groan*** Please don't touch anything." Mr. Baumman replies with an irritated tone and walks away.

"Yes!" Jen says excitedly.

"C'mon baby, any old alien will do for a disguise." Jen says as she starts sliding the Omnitrix dial and slaps it down with her hand transforming into a slim, athletic red-skinned, tall humanoid alien with four arms, four green eyes and black long hair wearing a black tank top like shirt with a green stripe in the middle, covering her medium C-Cup breasts and black pants. **(Four** **Arms.) **

"Huh, the Omnitrix has a sense of humor, who knew." Jen/Four Arms shrugs as she walks down to the counter sitting a few seats away from a person wearing a brown hooded coat with a red truckers hat on the top and a bulge on his shoulder drinking a soda.

"Pay up, Baumman." Says a catepillar-like alien with pink eyes wearing a plack and purple power armor with metallic arms and legs, covering his head a blue round glass helmet.

"You heard about Pakmar hmm?" Asks a beige and brown chicken-like alien with orange feet-like hands and red feathers sticking out of his head and and chin, wearing two bandoliers connecting on his chest, as he and a pink alien with yellow eyes inside an orange/red and black armor carrying a red cylinder with a black, round screen above a orange keypad, with a metal antenna sticking out at the top.

"I heard it was an accident." Mr. Baumman says calmly.

"Accidents happen all the time, maybe to you" The catepillar-like alien, whom appears to be the leader gestures to the device that his accomplices are carrying.

"Take it easy now, I don't want any trouble" Mr. Baumman says as he reaches below the counter picking up a metal box, opening it, revealing it to be full of Taydenite, taking one out and handing it closer to the thugs as the chicken-like alien is rapidly eating birds seeds.

"Well, pleasure doing business with you." The apparent leader says as he takes the whole box, leaving Mr. Baumman with only one.

"Hey Bubble Head!" Jen shouts after them.

"No, no, no!" Mr. Baumman whispers.

"This doesn't concern you Tetramand." Bubble Head says to Jen/Four Arms.

"I think it does." Jen/Four Arms replies.

"Aww, looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson" Bubble Head says mockingly as he closes the box, puts it away and takes out two staffs.

"Ooh, let me guess, You're the one who's gonna teach it to me." Jen/Four Arms says as she get ready to fight.

"Not in my store, please, I'll pay You not to do this Jen." Mr. Baumman says, hoping to avoid anymore damage being caused to his store.

"Really? I mean, you're days of intimidation are over, Bubble Brain." Jen/Four Arms says as she charges forward as Bubble Head starts spinning his staffs, lasers shooting out of them.

"No lasers, no lasers!" Mr. Baumman shouts as he ducks behind the counter and the hooded figure continues eating his meal, deflecting a laser beam with his fork, causing it to hit Bubble Head.

"I knew this was gonna happen the moment she walked into my store." comments as Jen/Four Arms punches Bubble Head, who just recovered from the deflected laser through a shelve.

"Come again!" Mr. Baumman shouts to the fleeing customers as the pink alien and the chicken alien set the bomb down. The pink alien is sent flying as Jen/Four Arms punches her into a shelve, causing the to fall like domino pieces.

"I'll clean it up later, Mr. Baumman." Jen apologizes.

"You always say that." Mr. Baumman says sadly. The chicken like alien extends blades from his elbows and tries to do a flying crane at Jen/Four Arms, but is clotheslined.

"Okay boys, let's retreat and craterize this place." Bubble Head shouts as he activates the bomb and flees.

"Jen." Mr. Baumman says with worry for his store.

"Not a problem." Jen/Four Arms says as she tries body tackling the force field but is deflected again, and again, until on her third attemp, the Omnitrix times out making Jen crash into it.

"Now, really?" Jen asks looking at the Omnitrix.

"Goodbye, Mr. Baumman." Bubble had says mockingly as he, and his crew are running for the entrance.

"Isn't this the time your friends show up and save the day" Mr. Baumman asks. As if reacting to a gunshot that only he can hear, the hooded figure jumps, throws his cloak away revealing himself to have perwinkle-blue fur, black and white markings on his face and pointed ears, wearing a blue-and-black armor with a black and grey device on his shoulder and starts chasing Bubble Head's crew.

"Ooh, not a another one. And i was being sarcastic" Mr. Baumman says, worried that his store will be ruined even further. The 'new guy' takes the device off his shoulder and folds it into a bow, shooting the laser arrows the tool forms and shoots it at Bubble Head, causing him to collapse. Noticing that 'Chicken Little' and 'Pinky' 'New guy' puts the device back on to his shoulder and fires a grapling hook, tripping 'Chicken Little' runs after 'Pinky' Jumping onto her back, causing her to tumble and jumps off.

"Who are you?" Jen asks with a confused face.

"Rook Blonko. Magister Tennyson sent me." Rook answers with respect.

"Grandpa?" Jen asks confused. As 'Chicken Little' sneaks up on Rook, he backflip kicks him.

"I'm your new partner." Rook answers

"Huh?" Was Jen's 'Intelligent' reply.

* * *

**And that's all folks! I hope you liked this and if you're sad that you haven't seen Edward well, he'll appear next chapter. Btw, The Pokemon Traveler has adopted with my permission my old One Piece story: Cold Magician, please check it out**


End file.
